


fake it til you make it - trevor zegras

by penaltbox



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: College Hockey, F/M, Hockey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penaltbox/pseuds/penaltbox
Kudos: 2





	fake it til you make it - trevor zegras

“i promise it’ll work. we’re around each other all the time anyways, so it won’t seem so out of the ordinary,” trevor explains, trying to get you on board with his crazy idea. 

you sigh, looking over at him, “are you sure? how far are we taking this?”

he wanted to fake date. you didn’t really understand why he thought it was necessary but apparently some girl in his class wouldn’t leave him alone. 

“as far as you’re comfortable. we’re best friends already so hugging is normal. i just need people to see this and maybe she’ll back off,” he says, reaching across the car to take your hand. 

you sat in his passenger seat, somewhere you’d been so many times in the past, but this was different. you’d realized when they all left for the summer how you felt about him. now that they were back you had to reel it in and not let things get weird. 

“trev, i’m not so sure. we don’t even go to the same high school. what’s the point of this? have you talked to cole about it?” you ask, knowing your billet brother would probably argue for your side of things. 

he laughs, adjusting the hat on his head, “yeah, cole’s fine with it. he said to just make sure i’m nice to you but i always am.”

your jaw drops a little as you make a mental note to give cole an earful for that. you knew it could be easy to play this off, but you wondered if it was worth the potential heartbreak. trevor was your favorite person and your honest to god best friend, but this could get messy. 

against your better judgement you nod, saying “yeah,” before you can back out. 

the smile that lights up trevor’s face is well worth it though and as he leans over to give you a hug you grip his sweatshirt just a little tighter. this would work, right?

—

“you’re sure about this?” you ask, stopping in front of the door before heading in to the party. 

trevor was on cloud nine, having had an amazing game that night. he’s ready to let loose and have fun since they don’t have practice the next day. you’re still nervous though and this is the first time you two plan to play this fake dating roll in front of people. 

“we’re in, we’ll take a few cute pictures for your vsco, then if you want out you can go. is that okay?” he turns towards you, grabbing both your hands. 

you squeeze his hands lightly, nodding, “yeah, but i’ll stay as long as you do. or as long as cole does maybe.”

he smiles and drops one of your hands, lacing your fingers together. you try to ignore your heart hammering in your chest. it’s just a show, you try and tell yourself. you have to keep that in mind or it’s not going to go well. 

the basement is loud and there’s people everywhere as you get down there. jack yells trevor’s name from across the room, his arm shooting up to point at him. trevor mimics him back, still not dropping your hand. 

walking through the people to get to your usual group you feel a few pairs of eyes on you both, but it just makes you grip trevor’s hand a little tighter. he notices and looks back at you with a smile. 

“you good?” he stops, leaning down to say it near your ear so you can hear him better. 

you nod, “yeah let’s go.”

trevor only lets your hand drop once he’s closer to the group and you say your own hellos. you go to give cole a hug, letting it last a few seconds longer. 

“i can’t believe you told him this was a good idea,” you say so only he can hear. 

cole laughs, patting your back as he lets go, “it’ll be fine! it sounds fun.”

that wasn’t exactly your idea of fun but you’d make it work. before you can say anything further trevor is back next to you, his arm going around your shoulders as he pulls you into his side. 

this wasn’t abnormal, but it wasn’t something he’d typically do in a setting like this. your arms instinctively go around his waist, melting into his side. he looks down at you with a soft smile and it catches you a little off guard. 

“we got this,” he says, leaning to press a kiss to your forehead. 

you feel your cheeks burn red and your heart rate spike. you knew fake dating was going to be interesting but this, this wasn’t expected. you didn’t even think about kissing. oh god, could you actually survive this? 

trevor dives back into the conversation he was having with the boys, leaving you to talk to a couple of the girls that were usually with your group. 

at some point someone decides everyone’s had long enough to talk and it’s time for pictures. you get nervous all over again as trevor pulls you in the general area that people have assembled. 

you watch one by one as all the couples go, getting so many different pictures taken. you and trevor are the last two standing there and jack has a shit eating grin on his face. 

“come on, zegras. show off what’s yours,” he yells over, catching multiple peoples attention. 

with no option left you pull trevor to the wall, stopping and looking up at him. he smiles leaning down and kissing your cheek right away, his hands holding tight onto your hips. it makes you smile and you can only imagine how that picture is going to look. 

he pulls back and takes a couple more normal pictures, but the damage is done. everyone’s seen the first and he’s laid his foundation for this game. you get your phone back from alex who had taken all the pictures and open the camera roll. 

the pictures are stupid cute but the one of trevor kissing your cheek stops you. you can see the smile on his face as he did it and you think that even you look cute in it. you’re more wrapped up in each other than you thought and it looks so natural. you set it as your phone background immediately because that’s part of this game too, right?

—

that picture went around like a fire storm after you put it on vsco and instagram the next morning. you had an influx of followers that you hadn’t been prepared for and you’d called trevor in a bit of a panic. he promises to come hang out the next day so you can smooth some of the details out with the situation. 

your bedroom door flies open and you look over to find a very happy looking trevor, his usa sweatshirt in his hand. he launches it over to you and you catch the fabric easily. 

“new idea,” he announces proudly. 

you frown, looking between him and the hoodie, wondering what he had up his sleeve now.

“and what might that be?” you ask, trying to think fast on it. 

“you know those mirror pictures people take all the time? the ones in the bathroom?” he explains and it clicks immediately in your head. 

“yeah, what about those?” you ask hesitantly. 

he points at the sweatshirt, “let’s take some. it’s easy, takes two seconds, and then it shows how much time we spend together. it’s not just at a party either.”

you sigh, starting to feel nervous about the situation. you knew it might be difficult, but you were starting to worry about the lines that were being crossed. lines you couldn’t even tell him without him knowing your feelings were involved. 

“trevor, we just took pictures two nights ago,” you try and tell him, “are you sure we need more?”

he sees no issues as he heads for your bathroom, calling over his shoulder, “yeah, throw it on and get in here!” 

you shake your head but do it, tugging the navy blue material over your head. a wave of his cologne washes over you and you smile a little at how big it was on you. you walk into the bathroom and trevor smiles at you in the mirror before turning around. 

“wow, that looks good on you,” he says, pulling you into his chest. 

you blush and hug his waist, shrugging. you don’t trust yourself to talk at that moment so you let trevor take the lead. 

he turns you both to face the mirror and wraps his arms around your waist. you open your camera and take a couple like that. trevor leans down and puts his lips next to your cheek, but doesn’t press them down. he’s looking at your phone screen with a little smile on his face and you can hardly handle how cute he looks. 

you feel your cheek heat up but take a couple more. he does finally press his lips to your cheek and you snap one. just one. honestly how were you supposed to survive this?

“okay i think we’re good,” you whisper, turning out of his arms quickly. 

you lean back against the sink, looking through the pictures. your heart tugs a little at them. you guys were cute, honestly cute, and it made you question this. you wanted him for real, not just as a fake boyfriend. you wanted trevor to kiss you when he came over and hold you close. you wanted to steal his sweatshirts and have him call you his. 

this was absolutely getting messy. 

—

this was the last time. you’d told trevor that week you thought this little game had played out by now and this weekends party was probably good enough to call it quits. the girl had basically backed off trevor so there was no need to keep this going. 

trevor only half agreed, saying you could dial it back and see if she stepped back up again. you had a hard time telling him no, so rather than standing your ground, you caved. you’d keep fake dating trevor even when all you wanted was to really date him. 

that was how you found yourself leaning against the corner with the sticks built into it at usa hockey arena, talking to abby and trying to keep your cool for that night. she knew it was fake too, but she also knew you liked him. 

“i can’t keep doing this,” you said quietly, looking at the oddly large amount of people waiting after for the boys to get dressed. 

a group of girls that weren’t super familiar caught your attention. you ask abby and she thinks she recognized the one as the girl interested in trevor. that thought alone makes your stomach turn a little. she really had the nerve to wait after?

cole and trevor come through the doors at the same time and you hate how good he looks in his suit. he glances over at the group of girls you’d noticed and suddenly he’s making a beeline for you. 

“good game, trev,” you smile once he’s close enough to hear you. 

“thanks, baby,” he smiles and then he does it. he leans in and kisses you. 

not a small kiss, a real kiss. not on the cheek or forehead like he’d done before. a full on kiss that makes your knees go weak as his arm comes around your waist. you grab onto his suit coat and kiss him back. 

you pull away to catch your breath, still trying to comprehend what just happened. he called you baby. that was new. you know you’re in too deep now and you’re scared. you know this won’t end well for you, but he’ll walk away fine and how was that even fair?

“you coming with us tonight?” he asks, turning to face cole and abby as well. 

the look on both of their faces matches the shock you knew was painted on yours. you see trevor look over cole’s shoulder at the group of girls and they’re leaving the arena after the stunt trevor just pulled. 

you close your eyes, trying to ground yourself. he was putting on a show. he didn’t actually care, he didn’t want to kiss you, and he certainly didn’t want to date you. 

“i think i need to stay home tonight,” you announce, catching all three people’s attention. 

“what why?” trevor asks quickly. 

abby frowns, saying, “don’t leave me with these guys!”

but cole knows. he sees the look on your face and nods. 

“call me if you need anything. we probably won’t stay long,” he says the last part to abby, trying to give you a reassuring smile. 

you make quick work of the goodbyes and hardly give trevor a hug as you leave. as you head towards your car you make a deal with yourself. 

there was no more fake dating trevor. you couldn’t keep doing this. 

—

you stare blankly at your tv, the bobs burgers episode playing on a low volume. you’d wanted something that would make you laugh but it just wasn’t working. 

instead you were curled up on your bed with trevor’s usa sweatshirt on, looking at the pictures you guys had taken those few nights together. 

the smile on his face is genuine, you know that much. and that makes your heart hurt even more. it was so easy to be around him, to be with him. why didn’t he see that as well? 

you set the phone down, trying to will away the tears that kept trying to spring up. it was so late and you were so tired, but you couldn’t manage to sleep. you hear a soft knock on your door and clear your throat, telling whoever it is to come in. 

cole peaks his head in and you see his smile drop, “oh no, come here.”

“cole, i can’t do it,” you mumble, feeling the tears let loose finally as you get up to head over to him. 

he comes in and meets you halfway and pulls you into a tight hug, rubbing your back. he feels terrible for having agreed to this situation now that he sees what it’s doing to you. 

“i’m so sorry. i never should have let him do this,” he says gently.

you hiccup a little, trying to hold in a couple of the sobs. this was never supposed to get like this. why couldn’t you have been asked to fake date alex or spencer? that would have been so much easier. 

it takes a few minutes to catch your breath but you finally do. cole holds you at arms length but the look on his face is still worrying you. 

“what, cole?” you ask him, feeling nervous about what he has to say. 

he winces and refuses to look at you, mumbling, “trevor’s kind of sort of on his way over here to talk to you. he’s worried because you left so fast.”

“that was hours ago. why is he coming now?” you ask, wiping at the tear tracks on your face. he couldn’t know you’d been crying and he’ll be able to see it right away. he knew you too well. 

you go to argue back when you hear the doorbell go off downstairs. cole holds his hands up and backs away before heading to his room for the night. 

you sigh and slowly head down the stairs, opening the door. trevor’s on the other side, nose red from the cold outdoors. you step aside and let him in, walking towards the kitchen. 

he follows quietly and comes over once you sit on the barstool at the island. he turns you toward him, standing between your legs without a word. his hands come up and cup your cheeks, forcing you to look at him. 

“talk to me,” he whispers, his thumb gently rubbing your cheek. 

you close your eyes, leaning into the feeling. you know he won’t leave until you talk out whatever’s bothering you. he always knew when you were upset and for once that wasn’t a good thing. 

“i can’t, trevor,” you whisper, slowly opening your eyes. 

his eyes search your face, looking for any clue about what was going on. he lets his hands drop to your thighs, one thumb gently rubbing circles into it. 

“why? what happened? did someone say something to you? because you know i’ll kick their ass. no one hurts you,” he says and you can’t help but laugh at that. 

“well, i can’t say things don’t hurt, but this person didn’t do it on purpose. it was very much an accident i think,” you finally explain a little. 

trevor’s confusion is apparent on his face, “wait, what? how would someone not know they hurt you?”

you sigh hard, trying to figure out how to do this. he didn’t understand and the only way he would was if you spelled it out. you only had a few months left with him and this was probably going to ruin them, but you had to get it out there. 

“because it was supposed to just be fake dating, and then my feelings got in the way,” you mumble, staring down at his hands on your thighs, blinking hard to push the tears back. 

you hear him suck in a quick breath and his hands freeze where they are. you close your eyes, waiting to hear him walk away but he doesn’t. 

“look at me, please.”

you shake your head, bottom lip quivering. if he’s going to walk out you can’t handle watching it. you don’t want to see his face because what if he’s upset or mad or it’s just pity? you didn’t want any of that. 

“just go, okay?” you whisper, “i get it. it’s fine.”

he puts a finger under your chin and forces you to look at him. he’s smiling and that takes you by surprise. why was he smiling? what was going on? your eyebrows furrow as you’re the confused one now. 

“i don’t want to fake date anymore,” he says, “i would much rather real date.”

your eyes widen and you try and say any coherent thought, but nothing comes out. trevor laughs, seeing you struggle, which makes you blush like crazy. 

“when i kissed you tonight it sealed the deal for me. i didn’t realize how much i liked you until that,” he explains, his hand finding yours. 

“trevor, i- i don’t know what to say even,” you stutter, feeling like this had to be a joke. 

he shrugs, “well do you want to date?”

you nod quickly, the yes falling from your lips immediately. he leans in and you decide to meet him halfway this time around. 

you kiss him hard, moving your arms around his neck and pulling him as close as you can. he pulls back when he’s completely out of breath and leans his forehead on yours. 

“yeah i think i can get used to that. i like this whole real dating thing,” he laughs. 

“i think i like it, too,” you agree. 

he glances down for a moment before looking back into your eyes, “glad i gave you that sweatshirt, too. you look so good in it.”

you blush and pull him in for a hug, burying your face in the crook of his neck. you hear a door close upstairs and sit up quickly. 

“shit, i need to tell cole about this,” you explain, getting up quickly. 

trevor stops you by grabbing your wrist, not understanding, “hey, wait! why does he need to know right now?”

you look back and try to tug him with you, “because i was crying to him before you came over. the last thing i need is him trying to kick your ass for it.”

trevor laughs and decided to follow along. he had no plans to hurt you ever so, yeah he should probably make sure that was clear. 

cole takes the news surprisingly well considering you’d sobbed into his shoulder not so long ago. he gives trevor a very brother-like warning about not breaking your heart that makes you smile. 

trevor manages to wander into your room after that and you have a feeling he isn’t heading home that night. he sits on the edge of your bed and sticks his hand out for you to take. 

he pulls you close, his hands coming to rest on your hips. your one hand rests on his shoulder as the other runs through his hair. you shake your head, still trying to understand how things got to where they were. 

“you sure you want to do this?” you ask him. 

he smiles up at you and nods, “i’m more sure about you than anything else in my life.”

you blush, smiling down at him. and then you lean in and kiss him, because you can. because he’s yours.


End file.
